dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphina Angelica
Seraphina Angelica is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Project Chaos. Appearance A pale and thin young women, with long white hair reach down to the ground. Her default outfit is wearing robes with long sleeves and skirt reaching down to the ground. Her first alt "Summoning Marks" expose most her body leaving only piece clothing covering her breast and skirt while exposing her tattoos of the 8 glyphs covering her body, on her right and left arms and hands, her stomach, chest, upper and lower back. Her EX Mode depend on which form she decide to take. Zaria's form is her outfit is red evening dress with her tattoo only one shown on her right arm awhile glowing red and her hair is now fire. Garuda's form her hand are now talons and gain six wings while two is only use and mid set faction more has clothing and tattoo of her upper back is only shown glowing green with her hair now mostly feathers. Gaia's form most of her body is cover and stone and exposing her head and stomach showing her tattoo of glowing yellow, with her hair now endless sand flowing behind her. Nerthus's form her light blue and scales cover most her body but her shoulder arms and her face and her legs now merge to mermaid like sea serpent like tail, her hair is now more like sea weed and tattoo of her left arm glowing dark blue. Tora's form her outfit mostly bikini top and skirt with bracelets with sparks flying and her hair mostly pure lightning, and tattoo of her lower back expose glowing purple. Shiva's In this form her skin is pale as snow wearing ice buster and light blue skirt and long gloves and ice like heels, tattoo on her chest is mostly shown glowing light blue. Athena's form she become angel with gold and white wings dress in white gown and golden bracelet and necklace, gold hair and tattoo on her right hand only shown awhile glowing white and gold. Izanami's form she become more demon like, wearing black dress and her hands grow long claws with decaying black wing, her hair turn silver skull mask with red eyes and tattoo on her left hand only showning glowing black and silver. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Seraphina Angelica Goddess Summoner – Using power of eight Mother Goddess of Ksudawn. ---- Seraphina is unique due her summoning nature, while in norm she plan and basic and somewhat weak lacking in any form of fighting styles while she can still perform fine outside of EX Mode her true strength lines in changing her fighting styles. Each of her eight Goddess grant her different fighting style with their own moves, all their moves do share same slot but due to this her attack cost more CP to use and more AP to master then normally. Zaria gives her more strength and speed allow her perform a more rush down style move set while causing her attack to burn. Gaurda gives her more speed while lowering defense and allowing her to glide in air. This makes her more of an aerial rushdown fighter that does poorly on the ground. Many of her moves here give her opponent Burn status, which makes them lose Brave over time and take more damage during Chases. Gaia grants her a ton of defense but greatly slows her down. It also forces her to play more zoning, keeping her opponent away and become more of ground base fighter that does poorly in the air. Her attack also have a chance to cause Stone. Nerthus is rushdown-heavy, with more moves involving grabbing her opponent and trying to do Wall Rush damage. This summon imbues good attack and defense and gives attacks Soak status, making enemies slower and take 10% more Wall Rush damage. Tora trades speed for traps, allowing status effects to lure her opponent to set traps and giving them Shock status as well. Shiva is a pretty balanced zoner that can do stance changes in close range to switch between ice attacks that knockback or Freeze foes. Athena is a mostly balanced zoner, yet is the only style lacking in a status ailment to inflict. Instead she has an attack that restores Seraphina's HP. Izanami, her final form, is a brutal rushdown style with strong of chance of Iai Strike, but is a frail glass cannon that cannot take hits well. Seraphina= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Zaria= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Gaurda= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Gaia= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Nerthus= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Tora= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Shiva= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Athena= Brave Attack HP Attack |-|Izanami= Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Seraphina's EX Mode is Goddess' Offering which allow her allow one eight goddesses to take control of her body, due this she has 8 different EX forms because this she very limit of EX Mode abilities with Regen only on one this forms. Zaria's ability Searing Wings will cause flaming air to burst out her dealing Low Ranged brave damage when near by. Gaurda's abilities, gains Glide allow her glide in air and Razor Plume having Feathers appear when Glide dealing Low Melee Brave Damage. Gaia's ability Stone Defense allow her only take Half damage from Brave Attacks. Nerthus' ability is Salted Water will cause her opponent will slowly lose Brave for how long they hold by her. Tora's ability Spark Trap cause lighting rings to appear where she was last was, if opponent is trap by one those will lose small amount Brave. Shiva's abilities Ice Storm will cause ice storm blow through deal Low Ranged brave damage and Permafrost a R + move cause ground to freeze over making impossible to run on. Athena's abilities is Regen being only one with this ability and gaining Glide herself. Finally Izanami;s ability is Living Dead this will allow her to survive with 1 HP, once then all Brave gain will go to her HP for 10 seconds. Seraphina's EX Burst is different depend on which Goddess she take on, giving her 8 different EX Mode, while all them have their system they all work same in putting herself in her Opponent in different battle area giving her oppoent chance stop her EX Burst. Zaria's EX Burst is Flames of Damnation; for this one her and her opponent are in arena in flames, her opponent need destroy 5 spikes plus large one in middle as Zaria tries stop them. Gaurda's EX Burst Aerial Blast; for this arena it surround by cyclone and Gaurda summons razor plumes which need be slain with one them that bringer green need be destroy last, however Garuda can destroy this too causing her opponent losing their only protection from her EX Burst. Gaia's EX Burst Wrecking of the Land will place them in small arena and locking them out from air comment, Gaia have second HP bar which need be depend before times of or she could knock her opponent off arena and being hit with full force of her EX Burst. Nerthus' EX Burst Tsunami is very similar to Gaia's but arena is no on small ship surround by water, air combat is also lock and opponent need destroy four orbs before time up or being knock off ship, Nerthus is unable move on ship itself but is able use Body Slam attack to knock her opponet off the ship. Tora's EX Burst Thunder's Call, put her in her opponent in area with water around edge, it dangerous for her opponent be in this water as they lose more damage from her attacks, however there five clones of herself need be destroy or avoid most damage for her EX Burst while still avoid Tora's attacks. Shiva's EX Burst Diamond Dust is bit alike to Tora is need her opponent four Ice Knights awhile stil avoid her as well. Athena's Ex Burst Equilibrium is mix of others combine EX Burst putting her opponent in scales like arena and needing to destroy two knights and one them healer healing Athena's HP, knights must be destroy before healer and trying avoid being knock off scales by Athena's attack, once she fully heal he EX Burst will active. Lastly Izanami's EX Burst Execution has Izanami forming massive Scythe while summoning waves demonic version of Races of Ksudawn Main ones being Seer and Nomad at least these two need be slain in order to avoid full power of her EX Mode, while this happen copy of herself attacking her opponent preventing them from slain the Demoinc Seer and Nomad. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Oath Nova Apocalypse Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters